The darkness chapter1
by Truespiderman13
Summary: Peter Parker aka spider-man is thrown into his head a nightmarish creature following him but what is its lust it's need what is making it pursue him?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness chapter1 the get away

Peter was falling falling, into a pit of despair to engulf every fiber of his being yet he could only sit and watch as this thing stalked him throughout his dreams kept him up at night never letting him rest once. A usual night patrolling New York smelling the cool night air that night peter sensed it was going to be a very long night! He sighed before he leapt then with a flick of his wrist and a hiss of Fwip hitting a building went quickly past several watching people as he swung through the city he stopped on a ledge of a gargoyle over hanging the busy noise of the streets never quiet always lively with lights and honking and roaring of engines. 'Is it me or am I losing my touch thought peter. He scoffed at the thought and continued to his destination.

Ok so it wasn't only thing that I was running around in my suit he had to lie to everyone who he truly was, but deep down he knew it would haunt him till the day he died. A usual musky air and stink of the new York was usual to spider-man only something was different something was not right he felt his eyes get tired with sleep as if he hasn't slept in weeks! New enemies just kept popping up and it wasn't bad enough he had to keep working on his school work to if he was going to get into a good college. His eyes fluttered droopily wanting him to daze into dreamland but was stopped for the here of a screech down west of him he smelt melting rubber and it was a out of control vehicle going full speed whoever was in their didn't care who got in the way or what. The man inside had a pencil shaved beard wearing dark hair some in his face his head beaded with sweat from the rush he didn't even pay the slightest attention to a hand punching into the car hood spider-man pulled the man out of his seat and already set was a net of web for the car he webbed the man upside down by a pole and left for the _police_ to deal with him?

**sorry it was so short peeps still working on it tell me any ideas you have of what should happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The nightmare

It lingered in his dreams for as far as he knew he couldn't fight it the thing would follow him telling him he had no escape and what he was going to make him do will happen no matter how he wished it wouldn't. Peter woke in a cold sweat as usual lately and couldn't stop thinking about the dark mass that followed him and caused so much chaos he swore he saw him in the shadows of his small room but closed his eyes eagerly thinking it was nothing but a shadow but if shadows could speak! Than this was no shadow?

Peter caught his words before he could breathe he heard the monster whisper "you can't hide from me parker your mine" he cried thinking about Gwen the night he lost her the web had killed her cause it couldn't get to her in time all that anger pulsed in him that night. He yelled at nothing thinking to tell the thing to leave him alone but it only told him in his mind "there is no escape from ussssssss it hissed" He screamed at it leave me alone! Before I I, He could barely breathe feeling a claw wrapped around his throat. Or you'll what it smiled evilly think about it parker you can't escape fate and that is what we are your chaos we are chaos! It hissed. He woke screaming light flooded in from his window thank god it was only a dream or maybe it wasn't he felt the pain around his throat. He got up finally slugged it in his drab almost yellow stained walls were extremely bright even though it was a dull color he pulled on his shirt and went to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal he went to the bathroom first he stopped breathing at once seeing the grizzly marks of what looked like a claws marks around his throat just like his nightmare. He realized its not a dream anymore. Eventually he went to school aunt may worries about him more now adays he walk downstairs to see aunt may talking on the phone to someone she doesn't sound to happy but please we need the money she almost sounded like she was about to cry she put the phone down. And tried to act like nothing was happening she worried about the boy physically she said 'good morning peter how did you sleep' fine aunt May just fine. She looks at him with those hazel eyes peter are you lying? NO! I am fine he almost screams she looks in surprise at the now frustrated peter parker. Ok she says quietly.

Peter slugs his backpack on his back and headed for the double doors quickly for his science class but he was late as usual but worse is he missed the midterm today hey Pete Harry walks up to him with a smirk you ok you don't look right? What do you mean Harry i am fine. You totally don't look fine are you sleeping ok. Peter slams his bag on the floor I am fine ok! Why is everyone asking me that same question he yells at his friend? Ok geez I'm sorry I asked. He said sorry and left him alone in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monster inside

Peter as soon as he left that awful room in the hot air he was sure he couldn't wait to get away from these people around him he wanted to drown himself into his bed and let all his problems go away but that didn't seem like it was going to happen for our young hero. His spider sense went off and as soon as it did a figure appeared dark blue with a little pattern like his suit he couldn't make out the rest of the creatures features but the claws of a monster the very same that gripped his throat he was on the verge of breaking down but he bucked up and walked past it ignoring it but couldn't I followed him cooing oh how sad it is you can't get away from usss it hissed you know you won't win peter we will always be there in your darkest dreams and you can't get rid of it we are how you feel you lust for chaos no he screams at the menacing creature I will never be like that! You can't hide it cooed we will find you it growled. Peter quickened his steps away from it he couldn't shake it he even tried swinging from it but it followed exactly one step ahead of him he couldn't take it anymore. he punched at it, but it moved before he could he felt it dig into his ribs hard scratching his rib cage he felt the pain he never felt so much pain the thing almost engulfed him in a dark blue he hoarsely gasp out l- let me g- g- go was all his last words were. He awoke and hour later hanging upside down from a building in a blue outfit with bits of black and red webbing at the feet he hated what he was looking at right now he looked like that monster utter chaos and that is what it was called.

**So guys if you liked these stories I will make more but sorry you cannot use chaos my symbiote name taken you can use his names but not his description I do not own Spiderman but I do own my own fan made villains so deal with it **** so next time on Spiderman how will he make it out of his nightmare will he make chaos as it was called to others or will he get out of the symbiote.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Chaos on a rampage!

Peter pulled hard at the suit which was now his skin it seemed to only hurt him more he felt sick to his stomach that he was now this blue creature that was tormenting him for the past nights. He felt a growl come from the back of his throat in his mind something said _seeeeee you could not hide spider you are ours now it hissed again_ no he slammed his head hard into the side of the building but the creature in him only made him give in more _just give in and it won't hurt as much as it did_. Never! He screamed more in protest using his mind screaming at the monster not actually screaming to alarm any nearby people. He decided to go see fury S.H.I.E.L.D to get rid of it? But the symbiote knew exactly what he was thinking and hissed _it's no use spider it will only hurt you more._ He said but I have to try! He started to feel like ripping his flesh off of him all together just to get rid of the symbiote but he had not a lot of options! He leapt faster than usual but felt dizzy at the moment realizing the symbiote was keeping him weak not to reach his goal. He forced himself to push on anyways by the time he burst onto the helicarrier men were pointing guns at him unrecognizing him they called fury to tell them of the thing that had landed in their mitts just now fury saw it meant no harm and he saw the stitched webbing only blue with black at his feet and red webs instead of black like an inside out costume but was shiny and moving. He knew it was spider-man just from the looks he nudged the guards away peter managed to growl out help in desperation of the symbiote controlling his speech. He immediately had his old team appear Danny Rand aka Ironist, Ava Ayava aka white tiger. Luke cage aka Power man, and last but not least even though he often loved to call him bucket head from time to time but Sam Alexander aka Nova! They surrounded peter in a circle of trust Danny called it but peter reacted differently kind of growling and looking as if to prepare a strike that's when fury pulled a gun on him if he moved this will immobilize him instantly he did as asked and was escorted immediately to the medical bay. He asked the doctors what was wrong but the doctors examined him thoroughly he couldn't find the problem how the symbiote even came to be was something out of science fiction. Spider-man choked on his words as if suffocating Ava looked worriedly at her friend but found it was no use to help its going to be ok peter she put her hand on his. But peter started to feel new feelings was it his or was it the symbiote. He started to drift off into sleep in and out things coming in fuzzy then darkened he was falling into what seemed like an eternity but finally he hit something but he didn't like the feeling the darkness was closing on him filling him with rage he was so weak from fighting it he was losing control of his actions what was he to do. In his conscious state the symbiote took over and roared loudly the people were all prepared for this exactly! Powerman nova and danny and a couple other men took to hold peter down so he couldn't freak as they started injecting him with anastya(Don't criticize me on my spelling Idk how to spell that one k)The creature known as chaos was not taking it he was not about to let himself be separated from his host not now not ever! It bonded to his body like skin warm and cold at the same time .

!cliffhanger sorry guys but I will work on rest tomorrow promise ps pooly loves you all hahhaah deadpool how the hell did you get in here! Your either in my mind or his nope in mine am I blowing your mind yet! He blows tnt for example


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

First blood

The room around peter was dim and cold like a lab rat he was. fury watched as the poor hero suffered feeling like he could go crazy any second. _We's musts finds ways out it hissed in his head! _** NO** peter managed to scream before feeling like he was losing he pulled at his now costumed skin. He cried in pain like cold icecicles and burning pokers had stabbed his skin where he pulled, _WE is ONE!_ It screamed in his head (aka chaos) peter gave in for the moment feeling watchful saddened looks on him especially from Ava he sulked in a corner for a while crying in his hands at the monster he has become. But no more he was sick of the light the lack of rest and food he had to get out he thought like the symbiote suddenly? He was absolutely starved not eating the food given to him by S.H.I.E.L.D agents taking care of him he told him he would rather starve in a tone that almost sounded to chaotic to be his. He held his mouth feeling slipping becoming what he dreaded most chaos! Fury turned to the doctors saying is their anyway to detach it without killing him. The slight chance in removing it could completely damage him to where he will need it to survive they looked solemnly he might have to live with it and try to control it or fight it out of him? That's not a lot of options doc ok we'll tell him. Peter screamed in outrage at the thought of living with this nightmare of hellish symbiote on his body. He spat on the glass and hissed I would rather die than live with it. Fury said you have not other choices! And from the looks of it looks like you're accepting the suit more and more instead of fighting it PARKER! The mention of his name the symbiote in him made him hate it despise it with disgust he yelled out that is not my name! It is chaos his voice becoming deeper he roared and turned back into the hulking creature inside him. He beat on the glass like and animal eventually fury pressed a button that let some kind of sleeping gas in. he wouldn't have it he beat harder screaming you can't do this to me! I will get out and when I do your best your troops be ready he sounding too much like venom and carnage together alike. This actually scared fury. The next morning peter pacing back and forth sick of waiting decided to break out himself but how their were guards watching him 24/7 and to top it all off the room could electrocute him at the slightest touch of his hand at the door! He frowned in anger unable to escape escape his misery. Ava came to see him spidey web head Sam croaked you awake dude? Starting to sound scared at the at the past events he has done and said. Covering peter like a cocoon was the symbiote keeping him still so he could not escape they realized he was fighting the symbiote every night since last week. Poor parker Sam managed to squeak. At the mention of his name peter broke the cocoon with force trying to free himself from the blue creature they saw him fighting it back.

**XD cliff hanger sorry peeps don't get full story till you pay me a visit and deadpool means you to so don't come back to you k word some peeps by meaning unalive them also jk I continuing this chapter not gonna end it more crazy wigged out spidey coming your way stay tuned titles explode deadpool! You broke my book now I have to rewrite it all sorry spidey I missed you cause you kind of went cray cray hahhhahaha wanna hear my sinistervoice k word you later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

**A whacked out symbiote**

Peter suddenly felt something talking telling him to move but he didn't want to. Peter felt a burning pain and it hurt like hell the symbiote forced him to move if he didn't he would feel more pain than usual. The symbiote spoke _**we will escape now do not fight spider or you're going to really get hurt!**_

Peter was so tired he practically went unconscious before chaos forced him to remember things such as him being in a cage and going to be stuck their he got angrier and angrier until the symbiote coated his body! He struck once and the glass broke. Alarms went off overhead red alert symbiote Spider-man has broken free all agents return to helicarrier now! Nova was the first to see their friend broken free all in a crazed manner tendrils wacked around furiously angry he smacked power man into Danny and white tiger clawed him once or twice before being tossed into the wall. The S.H.I.E.L.D men fired hard into the symbiote only said that tickles in a menacing growl, he practically busted a hole completely in the medical bay and jumped no fear feeling. FLASHING In peters mind was a dream he wanted to stay asleep forever feeling himself being blanketed by darkness falling toward it he saw himself above him as if a mirrored figure was falling up. He only whispered fig fight back… … … he forgot who he was when he woke only for a minute did he look in a puddle of water in a nearby alley did he realize he was peter parker aka Spider-man. He was tired and hungry so very hungry was it him or the symbiote that made him hungry. In the back of his mind he was sick of fighting for his body Spidey wanted out once and for all! He scurried nimbly climbing from wall to wall he saw and heard search S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters over head searching for him he ran only in the shadows to not be seen. The symbiote turned into normal clothes for once as he willed it to. A black jacket and bluish shirt with red lacing on it and what appeared to be a symbiote backpack. He walked not only walked but ran through the night fearing he might get captured again but this time he went closer the bell tower but it felt like a dream again he remembered a night before the symbiote attached to him. A menacing growl from venom parker wake up he held spider-mans head being crushed between his hands he weakly cried eddie don't do this he blacked out then it came back to him this thing attached to him when he fought venom but how and when! He tried to remember but the symbiote wouldn't let him think at all. He yelled at it in his head I am getting rid of you once and for all! The creature spoke and growled **try but it is your fate destiny I bonded to you and you can not resist me my soul part is to take over this pathetic planet and take you to my father nightmare! **Nightmare who! He never got a answer back but was forced to swing down to a darkened alley way. His spidersense completely beating hard like a drill into his head saw a purplish black blue mass with orange feet staring back at him I am nightmare it growled…

**How is spidey gonna get out of this one tune in next time to hear does deadpool ever make it in the story am messing with you nope here is hey everyone I wanna k word you all but right now I burnt my arm making cookies for spidey hahahahha not funny I gonna unalive you now :) so now that I have your attention give me ideas what should happen next also spidey hot plate omg hot plate! Aww fk! Deadpool you made me loose my place you burnt me up well see you in the epic conclusion maybe of the now called symbiote life also I do not own eddie brock but the new to chaos and nightmare mine also I am real spiderman and truthfully no one owns me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Whacked out symbiote nightmare

As peter stared into the soul less eyes that is nightmare he felt dread realizing this is what been chasing him losing control and he knew it! Nightmare grinned at his realization, Peter looked at him in anger preparing to attack the symbiote father was forced to stop by the symbiote itself. **Now it hissed don't get testy father has plans for you big plans in deed :) **peter unaware what's happening realized he was being pulled towards something it was nightmare he almost had him in his grasp would he scream no he can't! The tendrils from it covered his mouth so he could not alarm the ever so nearby S.H.I.E.L.D team! He realized now that the symbiote left his body barely only leaving him still slightly attached to him. He cried no please I don't do plans evil especially! **Than it's your big day Spider you're helping us defeat some of our targets especially that pathetic team of yours!** It growled at him **and you will do it. Or** he showed his teeth and bit deep into his neck. He winced in pain and stared barely breathing p-p- please s-s-stop he said in a hoarse cry. **So you will obey us**. He shook his head no for first time he had the will to say no in a long time!

He pulled the barely attached symbiote and it came off him with this in relief he webbed both of them away and started wildly towards his team! Immediately they caught sight of him (**sorry to say this I know if you hate yiaou whatever it is I read one wow gross shit it's not like this he is just naked cause of the symbiote but don't worry it covers him well cause of the darkness of the night)** white tiger so close yet so far peter thought his ordeal was over once and for all! But is broken up to feel something grab his once and finally freed foot but it felt it crawling up him and fast it wouldn't let go he kept pulling hard it hurt cause it felt like a wild fire had spread every inch of his leg soon his legs were covered he looked down to see not a chaos colored symbiote but OH NO NO he screamed and cursed **(sorry if you liked carnage I do to so this is perfect yet so far moment until found out carnage was helping them) **he hissed in his ear **don't esssscapesss usss now you belong to usss nowss.** Nova was first to see the struggling hero covered head to toe in the new symbiote substance they immediately surrounding him and blasting at the symbiote stuff but it would not budge. Nova pulled at the wriggling body of peter needing help every time his team pulled the symbiote did much harder! Finally they were hit with something hard and saw nightmare holding Ava by her suit collar **such a pity it** hissed **to kill sssuch a beautiful young life. **Peter felt something he never ever felt before it was anger and he was in control! He ripped the symbiote in rage and attacked nightmare with force unimaginable power! He said **yess spider you're almost ready! **Peter didn't realize this was not real it was his mind playing complete tricks nightmare was in him and would not leave until he did as he said!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Day walking

Feeling that his feet shifted out from under spider-man his eyes blurring in and out of focus to realize all this was a test by an evil creature inside him hiding in his dreams. He cried out feeling himself wrapped up in webbing and unable to move. All he could mumble was Ava help and utter silence undergo him. **Are you sure he is ready yes quite sure! Let's wait a little more till we know he is in our grasp and only listens to usss** the mysterious voice hissed. **Yess just give him time!** Peter was dreaming not a nightmare for now but about his family his team aunt may everyone he knew and love were in danger cause of him he couldn't stop himself from hurting them in his awful nightmare that was being put into him. He felt himself drifting further and further away from them as if something was pulling him and wouldn't let go. He wakes in his bed everything is blue and grey the blue covered everything nicely. He got up to go to his bathroom in the reflection he sees himself but it changes into a monster. He screams at it to go away it's ruined his life enough! He smashed the mirror with sheer force of his power. **You can't escape destiny **a shadow of him came out of nowhere wearing his Spiderman out fit his normal old suit oh how he missed it! What do you mean destiny you can't be me you can't believe this nightmare I won't become that thing! **Oh yes you already have.** liquid filled his room he was drowning in blue black red realizing all the colors of the symbiote mixing inside his body he finally woke for the first time in a while in actual world. Nothing seemed wrong no symbiote nothing he wasn't drowning he saw he was wearing his old brown cargo pants and his white shirt! He had tears of joy thinking all he had was a long nightmare! Watching from afar was chaos and nightmare they knew their plan was working as they wanted it to to make him believe everything is a dream till he is and now will know the true meaning of power in him, **dad when will he realize he is one of usss soon it wont be long till that spider who actually bit him was carnage a tiny but smaller before he started as a symbiote that's how he had his powers. Nightmare said it wont be long before it takes him over fully now we sit and wait as our little spider goes insane for answers about himself! **far from them watching was a man in red black around his neck rists carrying to katana blades. So trying to drive our little wallcrawler up the wall how fun growled a voice belonging to none other than deadpool lets k word him before he really goes a wall thought a voice inside the psychotic psycho! _No but spidey is our friend we would never k words him._ _**But it must be done said another voice!**_ **Oh heck no if you think you touching a hand on my spider your surely mistaken** (a mini deadpool comes up between the two blowing them up!) **Then its decide deadpool said in his most scariest of all his voices we kidnap him! **

**Tell me what did you think of my spiderman origon story if you like it then I'll continue to a few more chapters in this nice chronicle yes chronicle that's why I am doing it seperatly not in chapters but separate books also k word you later deadpool explodes your computer coming for you spidey says in a sinister voice ok maybe I should run see ya guys ahhhH!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter9**

**A very dead pool chapter!**

Peter didn't know it but he was about to miss being in a dream, He stood and stretched finally what seemed like ages since he woke up. Afar from him were chaos and nightmare chaos hissed **when will we take him down and explain to him about his powers father? **Nightmare stared **off soon very soon.** Deadpool flew in his stark jet he borrowed from tony stark! (Tony scratching his head wondering where and who stole the jet engine spray painted where it was is I.O.U) he giggled with glee of his plan _First we need to make him unconscious if they were to bring him to their secret base._ In his mind his most sinister voice said _**yes but we must take him away from those symbiotes k word them by meaning k wording them unalive them?**_ **No** yelled his smart voice in anger, he yelled at them both to shut up I am trying to fly **uh oh! Dots!** He pushed the eject button of the grey steel ship and jumped on top of what looked like task masters goons he ripped off one of the jet packs and it hit the other he sliced one of their throats with his katana he laughed maniacal. In the back of his mind hopefully webs still doesn't have a grudge against him since their last encounter! Peter yawned and got out of his now unmade bed he went downstairs hoping to see aunt may but she was nowhere to be seen on the fridge was a note? _Dear peter I am going to be gone for a while sorry I have a problem somewhere love you food in the fridge dear love aunt may._ Hmm he thinks wonder what she could be doing. Oh well the whole place to himself yeah woo hoo he cheered in happiness a few days alone what could possibly go wrong! He opened a soda it sprayed all over the floor ugh nova! Up to his no good prank tricks again he thought, he cleaned up the spilled soda and went into the living room turned on the TV he felt strange being alone where was his team fury would have called him in for training by now! He thought did they go on a mission without him no-no way they did they needed him; Tiger nova power man and iron fist searched almost the entire city for spider-man! Where could that thing have taken him nova said floating surrounded by his blue energy. Idk but I don't like it Tiger exclaimed they were worried what if he was gone forever no she said we can't give up no matter what spider-man or not peter was still peter! She said let's keep searching and ran off at once followed by power man iron fist and nova. Peter went to his room starting to feel bored he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror wow he looked like a zombie almost, am I getting sick he wondered I don't feel sick. (Meanwhile back to dead pool) he jumped back in his ship with ease hold on to your butts it's going to be a bumpy ride he yelled with glee. He slowed down carefully for some reason he saw a house he felt something was in that house he needed to search? He slowly landed on the roof amazing how it held the entire ship up without crashing in. he climbed out of the ship looking around carefully for any other intruders or enemies that might be near, he looked into a window. and saw what he has been looking. for a sleeping peter. Peter wasn't able to sense him for some reason his spider sense would have gone off by now but it didn't see Deadpool as a threat for some odd reason, Deadpool silently crept into his room hiding in the shadows hoping he won't see him yet if he woke up! Deadpool thought in his head for a moment _hey lets draw a mustache on him,_ **no this is not the time for jokes we need to take him now before they get caught?** Deadpool felt around for something in his right pocket **aha there it is** he pulled out a dart and a blow dart tube. Peter spider sense now reacted he woke up immediately and stared straight at Deadpool, he jumped up how did he get here how did he know where he lived and what did he want were the questions running through his mind. What do you want he asked him, watching keeping his eye on him ready for him if he attacked.  
**Whats the deal webs don't you like me anymore** dead pool chimed with a smile. peter had clenched his fists so tight that they were actually bleeding he said **what do you want!** dead pool laughed at a quip that his other voice in his head said. **_well webs depends your coming with me whether you like it or not half dead or alive_ **he motioned _**so why not just make this all the easier and come with me**_ he said menacingly! **_fat chance I'm not going anywhere also my aunt told me not to talk to strangers hmph!_** **oh well i was gonna make it nice and calm guess I'm gonna have to hurt you Petey!** before he reacted peter jumped up sticking to his ceiling he looked to his web shooters deapool was in the way of the dimly lit room dodged each katana strike with difficulty. come on I'm not gonna hurt you dead pool moaned not much at least his menacing voice returned he sliced once more slicing peter bed pillow in have feathers floated everywhere, peter spidey sense kicked in full-time he grabbed his web shooters stuck to the wall and climbed out the window, **awe did i scare the spider away** dead pool said mockingly.** no just you're gonna need to run from me** he shot dead pool and without warning swung him hard to the ground delivering a punch to his jaw a sickening pop. **oh you're gonna pay for that one Parker!** before peter could react he felt a slice in his leg the pain flooded in immediately blood dripped from his leg his leg was cleanly cut a knife stuck out from it. he felt woozy feeling something making him tired and sleepy he looked trying to keep his balance darkness started flooding in. _**don't like poison do you spidey. well don't worry I'm gonna take good care of ya!**__ Stark answer me where did you see peter last! we can't let him running around like this he could be in more trouble than you know!_ Tony looked around the neighborhood no sign of anything moving but then he saw what was his lost tech and marveled at it spray painted on the side was DEADPOOL in red letters? he looked to see him dragging out a half awake spider-man he rushed but towards him but was thinking dead pool nearly killed a friend last time he intervened what does he want with peter he started thinking to himself and why? Tony let himself lower a good yards away from the house hiding was not his best asset but he had to try at least. he overheard dead pool cursing _**Damn spidey what do you eat!**_ he had the unconscious hero on his back and hopped into the stolen jet he quipped**_ say bye-bye to your old life Petey and hello to a life of mercenary,_** Tony nearly jumped right out of his suit hearing the other voices of Peters team yell in **Tony did you find him do you have any leads where are you they all yelled at once.** he said _no i ha__vent and i do have a lead but you're not gonna like it,_ Ava chimed in** try me **** stark? **he explained about deadpool and peter, they all screamed** what! i know i should have stopped him but maybe their something else going on and-** before he could speak ava said **stay out of it now tony were going after him whether you like us to or not!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

The merc life

Peter woke up to nothingness at first his stomach lurched feeling he was tied into a moving vehicle where he was where was he going! Were all the questions at the moment in his mind until he heard the distilled chuckle of someone driving what appeared to be a stark jet_? Good morning thought you were never going to wake up chimichungas!_ He offered it to the bound peter parker. He only snarled in reply of anger flooding in how dare Deadpool kidnap him again at that it's not the first time Deadpool kidnapped him it was the first time they met, _Aww that hurt right here webs_ he motioned to his chest where his heart is. **What do you want this time and no I won't give you back the shield flash drive!?** _Oh I'm not after that stupid trinket I am just bringing you into your new life webs._ Peter confused at what the mercenary said **huh?** _Yeah see webs you were being watched by these aliens I call them predators because they were acting like it saying some strange spider prophecy about your powers and stuff so I decided to save you from them! Or else I should k word you now end the suffering _his voice turned cold and dark which actually sent shivers up peters spine he hated that side to him he hated him more with his sarcastic grinning and questions he will never yet get answered just slumped back going to decide formulate a plan it's not long now that my team will notice I'm missing and go searching for me! Deadpool only replied with that same spine chilling voice _ssssit back and relax you're going to be with me for a bit,_ peter moaned in protest and fell right back to sleep in tired weakness forgotten about the toxins he injected him with nothing that will kill him but just keep him weak for however long he wanted it to. (Meanwhile back to the Team) White tiger Ironfist Nova and Powerman were quickening the pace to their friend's house; Ava muttered _what was DEADPOOL thinking kidnapping peter and why?!_ Nova blue energy reseated as he landed not once feeling off balance **sooo pools taken peter but why!? Idk but we better think of something fast no telling what that psycho doing to him!** _**Well let's gather the information fast and track that maniac down! Already ahead of yeah**_ nova flew between the sky as Ironfist White tiger and powerman followed below searching for the merc who took their friend! **(RRR cliffhanger send feedback what should jokes from Deadpool be I accept non mushy endings but please tell me a few quips I should use against pools also tell me how you like the story sorry they short chap ties but deal with it don't scorch you can but don't be super negative about it)**


End file.
